


The Eye of Horus

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eye of Horus, Grief, Mentions of Ana, One Shot, Tattoo, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Fareeha has a moment to reflect on the meaning of her Udjat and why she decided to get it tattoo'd in the first place.





	The Eye of Horus

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Fareeha became known as Pharah. I headcanon her as getting her Udjat around 18 or 19.

Fareeha Amari sat in a plastic chair, her right leg tapping and her arms crossed against her chest as she waited for her name to be called. Next to her, a rugged looking Omnic with spikes on his head and a leather jacket leaned against the wall and flipped through a book filled with different possible tattoo designs. Rock music thundered in the small hole-in-the-wall tattoo shop, and cigarette smoke stained the furniture creating an environment she was all too familiar with. The only difference this time around was that she wasn’t here to support a friend or chat with the artists, she was now there to sit in the chair and finally get her own tattoo- her Udjat. 

“You nervous?” the omnic next to her casually spoke up. 

“I’ll be fine,” she cooly replied. 

“Yeah, but you’re squishy. Pair that with a tattoo right under your eye? Sounds like a painfest to me. Now that is where I lucked out.” 

She knew it would hurt like hell, she heard the story of her mother’s own tattoo over and over again. The pain was all worth it though. It wasn’t just some silly symbol- it was a constant reminder and beacon of encouragement for her family. Getting this in her mother’s memory was the least she could do. If only her mother was able to be by her side to see her get it. Sadness spiked in her and Fareeha quickly swallowed in hopes of shoving her feelings down. She was done crying, it was now her time to shine and protect the ones she loved and the innocent so no one else has to deal with the heartache her family went through. 

“Fareeha, we’re all prepped!” Her artists, an older woman with striking red hair and a hard light-made artificial left arm, called out from the back area of the shop. 

The Amari jumped to her feet and weaved her way past other customers and chairs, following her artist to the back. Because that tattoo would be on her face, they needed Fareeha fully reclined and offered her the back office where most people who were getting tattoos in painful or risque places would be worked on. 

It didn’t take long at all to prep her skin for the tattoo and for her artist to get set up. Fareeha laid against the leather chair, her hands folded on her stomach as bits of doubt and grief sparked inside of her. She would give absolutely anything to have her mother back at her side. One day she was there and the next.. Ana was gone. Fareeha wanted all the details- begged Overwatch to release the file of her mom’s final mission before her disappearance, but they wouldn’t budge. Not long after Overwatch was shut down and any small thread of hope of finding out what had happened was squashed. 

It was as the artist leaned over Fareeha and started up the rapid-fire tattoo gun that she took a deep breath and made a promise to herself and her mother: no matter what it took, she would do everything in her power to protect those in need. Not another child would go mother or fatherless on her watch.


End file.
